


Coming Out

by MoonlightIcarus



Series: Bobby Tries New Things [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BAMF Crowley (Supernatural), Coming Out, Emotional Constipation, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, POV Bobby Singer, Protective Crowley, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Sam and Dean want to come over and when they notice all the changes around the house he's going to have to answer their questions.  Can he tell them about Crowley without them trying to kill him.





	Coming Out

"Hey Bobby are you busy this weekend?" Sam had just called him out if the blue and he hadn't even said hello before popping the question.

"No, did you need help with a hunt or some research?" It was unusual that they would call him for help nowadays, so if they were on a case it must have been serious.

"A-actually we wanted to come over and see you. It's been a while. Hasn't it?" The poor kid sounded tense and terrified so something had to be up.

"You okay kid? Are you stuck in funky town or something?" His surrogate dad instincts were kicking in and telling him something was wrong.

"I don't have a gun to my head. Look we just wanted to see you and talk to you. We know it gets lonely at the house."

Not as lonely as you might think when I have a smart ass, arguably sex crazed demon over regularly. "Okay I was just wonder cause you sound stressed as all hell."

The voice on ths other line was still shaking slightly. "We've just been going nonstop and need a break from cases. Visiting you could kill two hellhounds with one bullet. So does this weekend work for you.

"Yeah it's fine. I'm not planning on doing anything more than what I've done every other weekend for the past 24 years." Actually he had deviated from that schedule in the recent months. He had taken a few trips off, most of them happened because of the King of Hell but the boys did to need to know that.

"Okay we should be over around seven at night Friday."

"Don't die until then ya idjit. Be safe." 

"We will be. Bye Bobby."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and put his hands into his head. Crowley had been nearby when he was getting the call so he hear every single word.

"What's the matter love? Shouldn't you be excited that moose and squirrel are coming over." The increasingly distressed posture of his lover was worrying.

"I should be happy, but well... they haven't come over since you started basically living together, and that means I have to move everything that you've left here to somewhere they can't see it in two days." It was only Wednesday and he had so much work to do. Crowley's teas and berries would have to go. The finer cups and fluffier towels would surely stick out. And the second wardrobe in his room was guaranteed to garner some suspicion from the boys.

"I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but you're missing an obvious issue with your plan, love." As he said this he bumped his finger against the golden septum beircing that was hanging down to his top lip. The poking remained Bobby of his own that couldn't be removed. because of a demon deal he made with Crowley in the past.

"Balls." By now he was just rubbing a hand against his head as it started pounding. "How am I going to explain a fucking nose piercing to them. They're basically fucking detectives so I'll have to lie better than I do to the FBI and the IRA."

"Theres always another option. Granted they could come back to haunt you in the end." Crowley was sitting on the right side of his desk twiddling with his tie as he spoke.

Bobby moved his head to look until the demons eyes for the first time since the call ended. "I can't kill them'

"I wasn't going to say that and even if you did off the idiots they'd just come back like they always do." He moved a hand onto Bobby's in a comforting gesture. "I was going to say that you could just tell them the truth. Be honest with them and trust them to believe you." He got up handing the chair AMD wrapped his arms around Bobby's shoulders "You know I mean it because once you tell them it'll be my arse on the line."

"And what if they think you've take control of me somehow?" He had to plan for every possible way the boys could react to the news if he was going to attempt the honest route. 

Crowley had moved his hand to down rest on Bobby's left bicep and was lightly squeezing into if every so often. "Well you could tell them you're an adult who knows what he's doing, or you could say that you are under my control and its all thanks to my wonderfully memorizing cock." He was trying to get the hunter out of his funk before he started to wallow in it and couldn't get out, however the only reaction he received was the plush rising to those cheeks.

"So do you just want me to tell them everything?" If he was going to tell the while truth he had a lot to unpack.

"Well I think you could spare them some of the more...intimate details. Instead of telling them about everything to do with your piercing just say you lost a bet." 

Bobby just kept tensing up. Everything could go wrong and fuck up his life long term. "Huh?" Crowley had moved behind him and was working his hands into his shoulders to try and make him relax. The familiar gesture was. Ice because he knew he had someone there to help him though this. He leaned back into his chair, still tense but it wasn't as bad as it had been. "What am I doing?"

"You're getting ready to tell your kids that you've found some to love. You'll tell then how you fell and hope they'll let you make your own decisions." He moved his hands to start working into a knot kn the base of Bobby's neck.

"They're, huh, not my kids." The pressure right on the knot was amazing. He could just get lost in the sensation of those strong hands against him and worry about how the boys would react later, Crowley wasn't going to let his mind drift off just yet.

"You did more for them than John ever did. You actually cared about their health and let them be children unlike him. You were there with them everyday that they needed you. I would say adopt then but I'm pretty sure that you're all legally dead." He had moved away from the base of Bobby's neck and started to work into the meat of those tough shoulders. "Just trust me and we'll figure this out."

"Okay, fine." The words were meant to be condescending but he couldn't muster up the energy with Crowley working those hands into him. Over the past week he'd been going non-stop with making calls and finding information on different monsters, even when it came to Crowley they only fell in bed together with sex or anything. The feeling of the week was finally getting to him and he let his eyes close as Crowley watched over him.

....

Bobby woke up that Friday with a heavy weight on his back. The weight was one King of Hell who had chosen to fuck him last night while Bobby wore a jockstrap and was pressed into the bed. Getting fucked into the bed felt nice after the week he had, even just regular sex would have been amazing with how life was treating him.

"Crowley move. We need to get up and finish getting ready." The demon had cleaned them up and then fallen asleep eight after then were done. He was still lying naked on top of the hunted with his dick nestled into his ass, and while wake up sex was a great way to start the day he had more important things to do before the Winchesters got there. 

"Love even the souls of the damned are less needy." Hw had rolled off of Bobby's back and was laying next to him on the bed while staring up through sleep glazed eyes.

"Shut up. Just remember that we can have fun after we deal with introductions and I'm not worried that you're going to be stabbed on sighy6t again." Getting out of bed in the morning was always a struggle but it was even worse when you were dreading the day ahead of you. He was going to need a lot of coffee and probably a bit of whiskey to make it through today.

"Love, stop sulking until you've at least showered." Crowley was still lying on the bed not moving to get up himself. 

"I'm going. Just be fully dressed by the time I'm done please. I don't need you acting stupid and trying for sex right now." Hia back popped as he stood up from the bed and made his was over to the bathroom.

Hopping into the shower felt like a gift from heaven (completely unlike the gifts they'd actually received from heaven, like the angel who saught the destruction of mankind). He cleaned himself excessively, using body wash and the shampoo on every part of his body he could reach. Scrubbing and rinsing everywhere to make sure he was perfectly clean and prepared for his meeting with the boys.

Even when he got out of the shower and stood in front of the sink he wondered if it was a good idea to use the bears cream that Crowley had asked him to start using. He did enjoy it it made his facial hair grow in thicker and it kept it from frizzing and sticking out, but it was something he hadn't done around the boys and he didn't want them to think Crowley had changed his entire life. But Crowley had changed his life, and it was for the better. He went out and talked to people who weren't hunters asking for help and he had company while breathed life into his stagnant house. Sure some of the things had been a little extreme but there was no long term harm done to anyone. God, he was having his own internal crisis because of some fucking beard cream. In the end he did use it to smooth it out and shape it.

After his turmoil was resolved he went to go get dressed. He could have dressed nicer today but he chose to so things how he would normally with a tee shirt, jeans, and a flannel. He also but on some neon blue briefs courtesy or Crowley but the Winchesters wouldn't be able to see that. He finished up with sock but chose to forgo shoes for now. It was time to head down stairs and start on his work for the day.

In the kitchen Crowley had cooked up scrambled eggs for Bobby and moves them to a plate. The demon was wearing a while apron on top of bus black suit with a red shirt. From the look of his face he also used some beard cream in his now much fuller facial hair and it looked nice under his septum piercing. Bobby sat at the head of the table and Crowley set the plate in front of hi while taking the chair next to him. "So what exactly did you have planned that you needed to be up this early?" Normally they would have only gotten up this early in the morning when one of them woke up and wanted sex or if they had some emergency going on in their lives.

"I wanted to cook."

"Unless you're using a slow cooker we don't need twelve hours to make a meal."

"Well that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm going to make a pot roast and I need you in all you're cultural glory to go get me some carrots and potatoes to cook with the meat." He needed this meal to be good. The boys cooked some now that they lived in the bunker but it was different when you had someone cooking for you. And if they left after he tried to explain himself he could always eat his feelings.

"Red potatoes or regular potatoes? And were you planning to use baby carrots or chop up full sized carrots? Did you already pick a gravy or did you leave that too me too?" It may have just been the earlier hour making it more noticable but Crowley appeared to have little to no tolerance for his foolishness.

Regular potatoes and baby carrots." As Bobby gave the instructions he was already pulling out the crock pot Crowley gave him some months ago. Come to think of everything besides the fridge, oven, and microwave had been replaced since Crowley started living with him. The demon claimed that he needed better items for when he cooked or made tea for himself, and while it took some time to adjust to the new products it was good to have reliable products he knew wouldn't break halfway into cooking.

Bobby turned to the fridge to get the thawing meat and he noticed a lack of one well dressed King of Hell. He was hoping he just checked out to go and get the ingredients but Bobby could once again feel the tugging doubt that things were getting to serious and emotional for him to stick around. He knew it was illogical, after all Crowley was the one who brought up telling the Winchesters about their relationship but he could still feel that fear of abandonment. Before Crowley came around he had no one in his life since Karen died. The loss of his wife destroyed him. All he ever did was work and sleep. There was no joy of fun in his life, and he only really talked to other people during phone calls when they needed his help. Even his boys could only come around a little bit between the multiple times they saved the world. If Crowley ever left he figured he'd just go back to his old ways of working until he was tired and then drinking himself to sleep so he could repeat it all the next day. It wasn't anyway to love but he had to keep going for other people who needed his help, even if he never saw them himself.

"Stop sinking into your own emotions." The demons return was accompanied by the sound of a bad hitting g the counter and arms wrapping around him from behind while he stood in his kitchen holding the package of meat. "You don't need to worry love. I'll be here for you no matter what happens today or anyday." 

It felt so good to just have someone in his life. How fucked up was it that the only person who would stay with him was a several hundred year old demon who became the King of Hell. Bobby knew hunters didn't have the best lives romantically but his situation seemed like an outlier even among the crazier characters he'd met in his years.

"Thank you." The words carried more meaning to them than he would have even thought possible. He moved out of those arms so he could move over to the crockpot to start cooking dinner.

....

They ended up cleaning for most of the day once the crockpot was started. It wasn't an extremely thorough clean, the boys knew the house wasn't going to look perfect, but it was something that needed to be done even before Sam and Dean announced they were coming over. Bobby had scrubbed all the counters and windows and Crowley swept and dusted just about everything else. The library was a challenge all on it's own with all the dust that got stuck on the less used books. They managed to get it all done by six 6:00 which left Bobby with an hour to stress and worry while Crowley calmed him down.

"Love I know your nerves are shit from this but you need to relax or the Winchesters are guaranteed to thing I've put a spell on you." Crowley was sitting on the couch and Bobby was lying on his back with his head on Crowley's lap and his legs dangling off the side. 

"I know, but it's going to be amazing once this is all over and I wont have to worry about what might happen." Crowley took the chance to start massaging at the hunters temples. "How would John have reacted seeing me cozying up to a demon? The bastard probably would have tried to kill us both." It was stupid but he needed to take his mind off his boys and their useless piece of shit father was always a good distraction.

"No I dont think he would. He would probably keel over from liver failure and cry about his wife even after twenty plus years without her." His hands were really working into his temples in the way Crowley need would relax him.

"You don't have to cut that deep he wasn't all bad."

"Forgive me for seeing the man who raised his children like soldiers, upended their lives to hold a grudge on a demon he wasn't even sure about, destroyed his children's chances at ever living normal lives, and shifting the job of actually raising them to you. He was a much worse man than you and an even worse father."

"He had a lot going on with Mary dying and the demon blood in sam."

"When your wife dies you get help, you don't kill your liver and force a 4 year old to raise an infant. The bastard burned every bridge he could the moment his house caught fire. If Azazel didn't take his soul I would ha e tortured him in hell personally for the shit he put you and the boys through."

Bobby couldn't even get mad about it. Every single thing he said was true and frankly inexcusable. Anytime he thought about forgiving John he just remembered the late nights he found Dean eating cheerios in the dark because he was hungry and too scared to wake Bobby. He would hide under the table and stuff handfuls of the dru cereal into his mouth, like it was the last foodye would ever get. After Bobby pulled him out I to the open the boy had begged and cried gor him to not be angry at him. Pleaded for fotbirness at 'stealing' his food. The look in Dean's eyes was true fear he'd only seen before when hunters were face to face with a monster they knew they couldn't take down. This wasn't a fear of some soft of reprimand or discipline, it was a gear that he might actually die. Before Bobby had even spoken to him, tears formed in Dean's eyes and he had begun to profusely apologize for them and well. In all that fear and regret though, he never walked away or even attempted to leave. Like he though some form of punishment was inevitable, and he had to take it or else. Bobby remembered falling down to his knees and letting Dean bawl into his shirt while he clung onto his surrogate father for support. That's when he knew he really fucking hated John Winchester. He didn't just rob his children of their childhood, he actively destroyed it because she couldn't fucking move on.

The internal seething was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll go start some tea while you greet them. Just call when you're ready for me to come in." As bobby sat up he placed a light this on his temple and he went into the kitchen. Bobby got to the door and made sure the King of Hell was safely out of sight before opening it.

When the door was opened he saw Sam and Dean standing side by side. They both looked healthy and like they might have actually slept a decent amount for once in their lives. Sam's hair was certainly longer and Dena appeared to have bulked up a bit.

He threw an arm ground each of them and embraced them at the same time. He wanted to enjoy this one moment especially if it would be his last time seeing them. "Its good to see ya idjits again."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked the question more out of curiosity than concern.

"I know it's been a while but this a lot." Dean didn't sound annoyed but he also didn't sound happy.

Bobby pulled back to get a good look at their faces. "It's just been a while. Can't I fucking miss the kids I raised?" Even as he looked into their eyes he saw how they both glanced at his septum piercing.

"What's with the nose ring? And you look like you've lost weight?" 

He couldn't tell if Dean was actually acknowledging the fact that he'd lost a couple pounds or if he was just trying to recover from his rude first question.

"I'll explain in a second but first get in here." He led them over to the living room and he placed himself on the couch where Crowley had been earlier while they each took an arm chair.

This time sam was the one to ask. "Why did you get a septum piercing? It doesn't seem like it would help you and just make fake ID's harder than they needed to be."

"The short answer is I lost a bet. The long answer is met someone lost a bet to them and this is what they wanted from it." Their eyes were going wide in shock.

"Someone beat you at a bet!" It was said at the same time sam said.

"You met someone?" They turned to share looks of confusion before returning to stare at him in disbelief.

" Yes I lost a bet. They beat me at pool, billiards, and chess. I ended it before it could escalate any farther."

"Okay now tell us who it is." Dean was sitting on the edge of his seat in a anticipation. Sam al least tried to act calm even if Bobby could tell he was just as excited as his brother.

"It's Crowley." That's all he said. He just needed it to be out in the open for the Winchester fo take in. Theycwould ask this litany of question and then he'd answer them and somewhere along the way he'd probably have to prove he wasn't possessed or a demon.

Unfortunately none of that happened because at the mention of his name Crowley came in and set a silver tray on the coffee table in front of them before sitting next to Bobby and putting an arm around him. The try had 4 pristine white mugs on it, each one still steaming with the freshly made tea. Bobby and Crowley each took a cup while the Winchesters only stared at the tea and Crowley like it would suddenly kill them at any moment.

"What the fuck did you do to Bobby?" Already Dean was pissed and they had just gotten started.

Crowley currently had his cup pressed against his lips so Bobby answered instead. "He didn't go shit I'm just a sad old man who decided to fuck a demon because I was lonely and then he decided to stick around." It wasn't subtle and definitely got too personal but he wasn't in the mood for accusations right now so the direct approach was the best approach. His direct approach got him twin stares of confusion and disbelief. "I'm not a demon, I'm not possessed, and I didn't sell my soul again. If you want to douse me in holy water or try an exorcism please do it now and not when were eating."

Crowley had finally pulled the mug away from his mouth. "Love, that was frank even for you."

"So you're a couple now." Sam said it as more a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"And you got septum piercings together?" Sam was asking all the questions in Dean's prolonged silence.

Crowley responded before Bobby could. "Yes we did. And due to an oversight in a bet we physically cant remove them."

"And this has been going for how long exactly?"

"Several months. Robert got lonely and I kept coming around when I was bored and it just sort of happened."

"Why the hell would you do this? Bobby he's a demon." Dean finally decided to speak up.

"Well it just sort of happened. And it's not like I've got droves of people bashing down the door, willing to live with a hunter. So I found someone I like and who likes me and were making it work."

"Arent you afraid he'll kill you once your guard is down?"

"Well my guard has been down for several months so if he wants to hurt me he's taking his sweet fucking time doing it." The sarcasm was palpable at this point and he chose to emphasis it when he put his free arm around Crowley's back.

"Good on you Bobby." Sam said.

"Samuel you know you're taking all this surprisingly well," Crowely finally got to voice his sentiment.

"Well you've helped us in the past and Bobby seemed happier than I've seen him in years, so I dont see why we need to be concerned."

"I dont trust you but I'll wait and see where this goes before I do anything." Dean's suspicions weren't going anywhere.

"Well dinner should be ready soon so if you want to try anything do it before we get to the table." Bobby was the first to move to the dining room. He felt a tremendous weight lift from his shoulders. Even if dean was sceptical now he would come around eventually and when he he did everyone who mattered and Bobby's life would know the truth. It was reassuring to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I beg of you.


End file.
